


Happy Birthday Griffin

by TheGhostCalamity



Category: Curious George - Margret & H. A. Rey, Word Party (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Curious George, Word Party and Baby Bum come wish Griffin a happy birthday.





	Happy Birthday Griffin

George, the Man in the Yellow Hat, Lulu, Franny, Bailey, Kip and Tilly came to our house. They came to wish Griffin a happy birthday. She's turning 2. We were at our house and they came.

"Happy Birthday Griffin!", they all yelled.

George handed her a DVD of his show. 

The babies also made her a special song and brought Party in a box to dance.

It was a nice time without any of the weird people usually in my stories.


End file.
